NPC Dating
Relationships There are 15 NPCs you can confess your love to and, if you're lucky, become the lover of: :*Crio (Velia) :*Eileen (Velia) :*Santo Manzi (Velia) :*Bahar (Velia) :*Grace Lauren (Heidel) :*Isobelle Encarotia (Heidel) :*Ornella (Heidel) :*Valks (Calpheon City) :*Dominic Erne (Calpheon City) :*Elina Leight (Calpheon City) :*Leona (Calpheon City) :*Annolisa Rosie (Calpheon City) :*Brego Williar (Delphe Knights Castle) :*Rikta (Trent) :*Luwensley (Longleaf Tree Sentry Post) You need at least 1000 Amity and 5 energy to be able to confess. After confessing, you will receive a reply to your confession via mail after the next maintenance. If the NPC accepts your feelings and agrees to be your lover, you will become their lover and receive a special title, while Amity with the NPC will be reduced by 10%. The special title is 'lover of ~' and is displayed in a different color from the "normal" titles. If the NPC refuses you, you will not get anything and your Amity will decrease by 5%. Confessions can be challenged by all adventurers. The lover is determined by rolling the dice based on the ratio of the total Amity of the people that have confessed to that NPC at the time of the selection. Relationships are maintained for a week. During this period, the lover adventurer can not make additional confessions, but other adventurers can confess to that NPC. If you have the highest level of Amity with the NPC, your relationship will continue another week. If Amity is low, a new lover is decided based on the above selection criteria again. If the NPC in the relationship becomes a lover of another adventurer, you will receive a farewell letter from the corresponding NPC. Gifts You can raise Amity the usual ways (talking with them, greeting them), but you can also give them gifts. The amount of Amity you gain by giving gifts is proportional to that gift's value on the Marketplace. The upper price limit is 50 millions. However, NPCs will refuse any items they deem too exorbitant. Each of them have favorite gifts you can give them for increased amounts of Amity. You need 5 energy for each gift you want to give. Favorite gifts Titles There are two titles you can get by confessing: :*(Heartbreaker or Flirt): Confess to 5 NPCs at a time (you must make the confessions before next maintenance, confessions do not carry over between maintenances, as this is the time the NPC decides whether they want to accept you as their lover or not) :*(Heartbreaker or Flirt): Confess to 10 NPCs at a time Dialogue Warning! Relationship spoilers. Crio When confessing Thanks. Queek! Acceptance Rejection I'm sorry. Queek. Breaking up Eileen When confessing Ah.. really? Really? I didn't know you had feelings for me... I can't even do simple alchemy yet.. I'm not as smart and pretty as my sister either. So, why... For what reason? Nevertheless, I'm really happy! Haha.. I sound silly, right? Give me some time to think about it. Acceptance Rejection I have spent nights thinking about your confession. However, I don't think I am ready. Only after I improve myself, will I be worthy of accepting your confession. With the current me, I am not worthy. I'm sorry. Breaking up Santo Manzi When confessing Oh no, I stole another person's heart. No matter how careful I am, it always happens. It's hard being so handsome. I guess you fell deep for my charm? Hahaha, let's not rush. Acceptance Rejection Hey! How are you doing? I still remember how embarrassed you were after you confessed your feelings to me. Unfortunately, I don't feel the same way towards you. Besides, I just have too much on my hands at the moment. I am always busy supervising these workers. No, no, don't feel bad! I am certain that there is someone out there for you! Breaking up Bahar When confessing Ah, I was slightly surprised. I was wondering why you would come to me so often to buy trade goods. I had a feeling that you liked me, but I didn't think it would actually be true. I was in a peculiar mood all day. When I need to think, I check my trade goods to calm myself down. Let me go through my daily routine and think about your confession. Acceptance Rejection I'm sorry I can't tell you this face to face. I've thought long and hard, but I will only be a burden to you. I'm sorry. I won't be sad even if you do not wish to see me ever again. I hope you find true happiness. Breaking up Grace Lauren When confessing Let me tell you the truth. I am used to this kind of situation. Adventurers from all over come visit the Valley Lily Inn and confess to me. I thought you were the same as the rest of them. But, you visit me often and seem sincere. I can tell that you're different from the rest. I am pleasantly surprised. Thank you for your confession. I'll give you my answer soon. Acceptance Rejection Truthfully, I don't want to date someone yet. I was a little shaken by your confession. It's not that I don't like you. But, I don't think it is the right time for me. There's too much work piled up at this inn and there are problems that I have to help solve for Lauren. If I have a change of heart in the future and your feelings for me are still valid, that is when I wish to meet you. Breaking up Isobelle Encarotia When confessing You are a reckless person. That was such a straighforward confession... But, I can still feel your sincerity. You seem like a good person. Yet, I'm not sure if I want to know the real you just yet. Let me think about this more carefully. Please understand, I am not like you. Give me some time to give you an answer. Bye. Acceptance Rejection I have thought long and hard about this. Unfortunately, I don't think we are meant to be together. Please don't ask why. I believe some things are better left unsaid. I don't have any obligations to explain myself to you. What I do have to say, is in this letter. It should give you an idea about why I no longer wish to see you. I need to go now. Farewell. Breaking up Ornella When confessing Oh! You're not someone from Calpheon right? I can't believe there's someone aside from Joel that would confess to me. As you can see, I am busy with work. Let me finish, calm down and think about what you said. Acceptance Rejection Thank you for telling me how you feel. However, I just can't picture us being together. I'll still help you repair your gear. However, I'd appreciate it if we keep our relationship strictly business. I hope you understand. Breaking up Valks When confessing I, Valks, am flattered that I have a spot in your heart. Now that I know how you feel, give me some time to figure out where I stand. I want to know if I am a man who can fit into your ambitions, and if you can fit into mine. I'll think about it, but do not wait for me if I do not reply. Acceptance Rejection I have thought about it deeply. My reputation in the Parliament and your reputation. And the things that might happen when we are together. I was afraid. If we, one day, have to confront each other at the Parliament, I will end up losing both my love and a precious friend. Let us meet again when we are standing above the rest where no one or nothing can stop us. Breaking up Dominic Erne When confessing Ah, hmm... I can't believe you can get me, Dominic Erne, flustered... I never expected this. You do know who I am, right? Well,... that's not important. A blazing fire doesn't die down easily. Issues at the parliament have been bothering me recently, but your confession has given me a fresh sense of joy. I need some time to organize my thoughts. I will write to you later. Acceptance Rejection I think that every action has a price. You confessed to me even while knowing of my status in the Republic. I want to reward your action with a high price. However, I cannot set any high price on your feelings. Because I felt nothing after your daring confession. In other words, I have to reject your feelings. I have too much going on right now. I hope you find someone more suited for you. Breaking up Elina Leight When confessing I'm not sure what I should say. I've had my full attention on the parliament so what you said truly surprised me. Truthfully, I'm very nervous. I'm not sure if this is because I also feel the same way or because of the shock. Can you give me some time to think about this? Acceptance Rejection I have given this much thought. We have spent quite a lot of time together. Unfortunately, I don't think I am ready to leave the village. Please understand that it's not because I dislike you. Please know that the very thought of having the option to court you is like a dream come true. I am truly sorry I could not give you the answer you want. I hope you understand. I hope we can still be friends. Can you do that for me? Breaking up Leona When confessing Elion's blessing be with you. Thank you for being interested in me. I didn't expect a follower of Elion would have feelings for me, who has devoted myself to Elion. As to not make your confession be in vain, I will go reflect on my feelings for you. Acceptance Rejection Elion has taught me to love. But I can't force myself to love someone who I have no feelings for. I'm sorry. The feelings of one's heart is something I am unable to control. I hope someday you'll meet someone who loves you back. Breaking up Annolisa Rosie When confessing No wonder you kept stealing glimpses of me when you said you came here to read... Oh, did you think I wouldn't notice? I noticed it from the very first day. Well, it would be hard for anyone not to look at me at all when I am standing in front. You're not looking for an answer right away, are you? I need some time to think and make a decision. Acceptance Rejection I have given this much thought. I have thought of the social ramifications that would follow if I allow you to enter my domain. One is usually compelled to act to benefit oneself. I am the same. However, as someone in a high position, I cannot act on my own accord. Will Lord Elion, or others in this library, still accept me? I do not know. I am truly sorry. Breaking up Brego Williar When confessing I am confused and shocked by your confession. I'm not saying that I disliked it. I just care about you too much and now I am conflicted. I have been through many wars and devoted myself to truth and loyalty, but after you appeared, it was as if my emotions awoke. No matter how much I pray or train, I just can't get rid of these feelings. I'm not sure if I can calm myself down after this emotional upheaval, but give me some time to think about it. Do not worry, I won't let you wait too long. Acceptance Rejection I have carefully searched my heart in the last few days. I can say this was one of the hardest decisions to make in my life. I can't deny that I care much about you. However, I must uphold my obligations to serve Elion and my duty as the captain of the Delphe Knights. I have not been able to work faithfully because of my love for you. I hope you understand. I was sincerely moved by your determination. I believe you'll be fine on your own without me. I truly wish you the best. I pray that Elion watches over you. Breaking up Rikta When confessing Huh...? What? If you get close to me, the whole village might start disliking you. You.. you don't care? Wow... Well... Alright. Wait, wait... let me just finish this job and get some alone time to think about this. D...don't rush me! Acceptance Rejection I have given this much thought. However, you currently do not possess the required strength to defeat the giant Treant. But I see potential. It'll only be a matter of time before you get stronger. Come back to me when you feel like you're ready. Breaking up Luwensley When confessing I am grateful that you have feelings for me, but I have devoted myself to the goddess. I wonder what Herawen will think... Please give me more time to think about this. I will reply soon. Acceptance Rejection Thank you for your confession, but my heart belongs to Herawen. And I can tell you that you have someone that is fated to be with you in the near future. Herawen's grace will always be with you in the future. Breaking up Category:Features